Holiday Spirit
by 1130
Summary: Laura realizes that Carmilla would be all alone on Christmas break so she thinks of the perfect present to give her.
1. Chapter 1

**October 1**

Laura stares at her calendar. It was already October. Only three more months until Christmas, only three more months until she sees her dad again. She feels herself grinning at the thought of being reunited with her dad.

"You're smiling by yourself again. I think you have officially lost it."

Carmilla's voice makes Laura jump. She turns her chair and looks at Carmilla who is currently drinking blood out of Laura's tardis mug.

"Its October." Laura says happily. She's too happy to be even mad at Carmilla for drinking blood out of her mug.

Carmilla's brow arches, still drinking for the mug.

Laura sighs. "It's only two months before Christmas!" She says excitedly, hands waving up in the air.

Carmilla puts down the mug and licks her blood stained lips, making Laura stare longer than necessary.

"Oh" she says in a bored voice and lies down on her bed.

Laura looks at her roommate confusingly. _How could she not be excited about Christmas? Everyone loves Christmas!_

"Aren't you excited?" She asks, curiosity lacing her voice.

Carmilla shrugs, her expression indifferent. "I've been celebrating that commercialized holiday for 300 years. After a while it gets old." She says dully while picking her nails.

"Oh" Laura mutters, "I just thought that you know-"

"Thought what?" Carmilla cuts her off, her voice flat. "That every year, me, mommy dearest and my siblings would gather around a tree and drink hot blood from mugs while exchanging happy stories?"

Laura stared at her, unsure of what to say. Carmilla stood up and scoffed. "It doesn't work like that cutie. I spend Christmas like how I spend any other day of the year. Alone." Carmilla grabs her bag and heads for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Laura half-shouted, standing up from her chair. Carmilla turned around, her face bleak.

"I've a seminar." She drawled. "Try not to turn our room into a winter wonderland while I'm gone. Mhm?" Carmilla then stormed out of the room, leaving Laura staring at the open door.

"Well, okay, that was, uhm." Laura muttered to herself as she sat back down. She opened word and tried to work on her lit paper, but all she could think about was Carmilla spending Christmas alone here in their room, while Laura is back home. Carmilla was a bitch but nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas.

_Maybe if I got her something it would make her feel less lonely? _Laura stood up again and begins scanning the room. _Okay what should I give a 300 yr. old vampire who probably has everything?_

_Clothes? Ugh, she probably has a closet as big as my house filled with ball gowns and bell bottoms._

_A book? But she doesn't even read anything else other than that red book._

Laura was starting to get agitated, why is it so hard to pick a simple gift for her roommate? _Maybe I should just get her a GC from Victoria's Secret._ Laura blushes at the thought of Carmilla in lingerie. She shakes her head, _focus Hollis!_

Then her eyes land on a brochure that Carmilla left lying around. Laura picks it up and reads it, a smile slowly starting to form on her face. She sat back on her chair as she formulated her plan. _Well this is a much better option than lingerie, _Laura thought as she opened a new tab and typed in the local job listings site.

* * *

**October 10**

Laura stumbled into their room at 11pm. It was the fifth day of her work but she feels like she's been working for ten years. Laura managed to get a part time job at a small diner that seems to never run out of customers. The diner's frequent visitors are the Zeta bros and Summer Society girls which is perfect because it means that Carmilla would never visit the place.

The only people who know about her plan are LaFontaine, Perry, and Danny. When they first heard about it they all shook their heads in disbelief followed by a chorus of "Laura you can't be serious." But they still came around the diner and bought Laura food and encouragements.

Laura blindly walked inside, her eyes half-closed, the exhaustion of todays work finally catching up on her. She hit her bed and toppled on top of her sheets, groaning to herself.

"You look like you've been ran over by a bulldozer. And yet, this is the best state I've seen you in." A smug voice says, startling Laura.

"Gee thanks." Laura mumbles, rolling her eyes. She reaches around for her pillow but was met with nothing. She sighs loudly "My pillow? Really?"

Carmilla grins "Well it's comfy, if you want it I'm open for sharing."

Laura feels herself blush and she turns towards the wall. "Stupid, vampire, roommate." She mutters "You're lucky I li-" Laura quickly clamps a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Being tired has definitely disabled her ability to filter her thoughts.

Laura hears sheets shuffling. "I'm lucky you what?" Carmilla asks quietly, Laura was facing the wall but she could feel Carmilla's eyes on her.

"Nothing" Laura quickly says, shaking her head. "I'm just really tired you know. Danny took me to this Summer Society thing and it's just really tiring and you know.." She rambles on.

Carmilla doesn't say anything, the air around them thick. Laura holds her breathe, and counts up to ten until she feels something hit her feet. She sits up and turns on her lamp, the light illuminating the whole room. She rubs her eyes and looks at her feet, it was her yellow pillow. Carmilla gave her back her pillow, _well that's new_.

"Thanks-" She turned towards Carmilla but was met with an empty bed.

_Ugh. Broody, stupid, moody, vampire. _Laura grabs the pillow and burrows her face on it, inhaling the vampires scent, making Laura fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**November 29**

Laura counts her money, she almost has enough to buy Carmilla's present. She puts the money in her wallet and grabs her jacket. If she hurries she can make it to the bank just before it closes. On her way out she almost bumps into Carmilla who was coming back from a seminar.

"Woah, what's the rush?"

"Erm." _I am not going to the bank to deposit the money for your present._ "I was just gonna meet with Danny and LaFontaine."

Laura sees Carmilla's features harden. "Well don't let me get in the way." She says sarcastically, moving out of the way. Laura shakes her head and leaves, _stupid, vampire._

When Laura gets back all her chocolates are gone.

* * *

**December 10**

"When do you leave?" Carmilla asks suddenly.

Laura turns her chair around and looks at Carmilla. "Uhm, the 21st."

Carmilla nods and continues reading.

Laura turns back to her computer, she enters her and Carmilla's name and hits confirm. Instantly spending the money she has been saving for two months.

_Worth it, _she thinks to herself while stealing a glance at Carmilla.

* * *

**December 12**

'_Dear dad'_

_Ugh, Dear dad? Really? What is this, an application letter?_

Laura erases the line and stares at her blank email. She's been putting off telling her dad that she won't be coming home this break. It's not that she's scared, she just doesn't know how to tell her dad. She and Carmilla aren't even dating to begin with, so she really doesn't have a good reason for her absence.

Laura poises her fingers at the keyboard and tries again.

'_Dad, you know how when you like someone you would do anything to see that person happy?..'_

Her dad replies two hours later and Laura makes LaFontaine read the email.

LaFontaine gives her a grin and a thumbs up.

* * *

**December 21**

Carmilla walks towards their dorm, the air around her cold. She couldn't feel the effects of the weather but she still liked to dress for it. And besides, she was wearing Laura's scarf, which made her feel a little better about Laura's impending departure.

She didn't understand. She spent every year alone on Christmas, but why was this year any different. Carmilla laughs to herself, of course she knows the answer why. As much as she hated to admit it, she's going to miss Laura.

Three weeks without Laura.

Three weeks without someone nagging her. _Clean your side, wash the dishes, scrape your hair for gods sakes Carmilla you are 300 years old stop acting like a ten year old. Do not make me get my spatula._

The thought of three weeks without Laura's voice is more deafening than Carmilla could ever imagine.

Carmilla opens the door of their room and is greeted by the sight of Laura sleeping, making Carmilla smile a little. Her smile drops when she spots Laura's bags by the foot of her bed, another reminder that in a few hours she would be alone again. Carmilla sits at her bed and observes Laura. The constant rise and fall of her chest, her face relaxed and void of any of the stress she's been in the past few weeks.

Carmilla closes her eyes and listens; she hears the steady drumming of Laura's heartbeat, instantly soothing her nerves. She just listens for a while, letting the sound calm her down. She would never admit it, but Laura's heartbeat is her favorite sound. She could listen to it all day, on repeat, and never get tired of it.

Carmilla opens her eyes and sighs, she turns around and sees the yellow pillow on her bed. On top of the pillow was an envelope with her name written on it in a familiar handwriting.

"What the?" she mutters, reaching for the envelope. She tears it open, and pulls out two pieces of paper. Carmilla scans the paper and spots the word _New York _and _JFK _on it. Her eyes widen with the realization of what it is and she's pretty sure she heard herself gasp.

She spots another paper peeking out of the envelope and quickly grabs it. There was only one sentence written in the neat handwriting.

_I've always wanted to see Study of a Young Woman in person._

* * *

Laura felt her bed shaking. _Ugh not another earthquake. _Laura grumbles and buries her head into her pillow more.

"C'mon cutie, wake up. Your snoring is disturbing the whole building."

Laura opens one eye and sees Carmilla hovering over her. She's.. She's smiling? And she looks excited? _Did I miss something_? Laura looks at her, disbelief lacing her face. Then she sees the plane tickets on Carmilla's hand and she remembers.

Laura matches Carmilla's grin.

"Did you like it?" She asks shyly, tilting her head.

Carmilla nods enthusiastically, her bangs covering her face, making Laura smile wider.

"I'll tour you around. We'll go to MET, and we'll go get pretzels and sit at central park, and I'll take you up the Empire State building after hours, it's not allowed but I do have my ways. The view up there is spectacular." Carmilla rambles eagerly, her hands flying around her. Laura has never seen her this happy and it makes her heart swell.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I also have a gift for you." Carmilla exclaims, her hands searching inside her jacket. She looks at Laura with a glint in her eye.

"Close your eyes cupcake."

Laura doesn't argue, she just closes her eyes. She feels Carmilla move closer to her, close enough to smell her, Laura inhales her scent without realizing it.

"Open your eyes."

Laura opens her eyes and sees Carmilla inches away from her, gazing at her with a nervous expression.

"Well?" Laura asks curiously, looking around them "Where is it?"

Carmilla grins and looks up, Laura follows her eyes and sees something on the ceiling. Something green and red and- _oh, mistletoe. _

Laura looks back at Carmilla and warm lips meet hers. Laura closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Carmilla's neck, deepening the kiss. Carmilla pulls away a few moments later and cups Laura's cheek. Laura just stares at her, memorizing every inch of her.

"C'mon cutie, we'll be late for our flight." Carmilla states, her excitement coming back.

"Carm, its 1am. Our flight isn't until 6am." Laura tries to say in her most serious voice.

Carmilla pouts, making Laura giggle. She never saw Carmilla pout. Laura lies back down and tugs Carmilla with her. She rests her head on Carmilla's chest and drapes an arm over her waist.

"We still have a few hours. Let me sleep for a while mhm?" Laura says with a yawn. Carmilla nods and wraps her arms around Laura's shoulders. The two were quiet for a while and Carmilla was starting to nod off when she hears Laura's voice.

"Honestly, you didn't even have to use a mistletoe to kiss me. You are such a sap."

Carmilla laughs, and Laura decides that Carmilla's laugh is the best present that she's ever received.


	2. Chapter 2

**i got an ask from tumblr asking me to continue this so why not. Next chapter will be them being dorky in New York.**

* * *

_Flight AA343 to New York is currently delayed. Please stand by for updates."_

Collective groans can be heard around them as the flight attendant broke the bad news. Carmilla huffed and nudged Laura who's sleeping on her shoulder.

"Cutie," She crooned, tucking Laura's stray hair behind her ear. "We kinda have a situation."

Laura groans and tightens her hold on Carmilla. "What?" She asks, keeping her eyes closed.

"Our flight is delayed."

Laura sighs and opens her eyes. "For how long?"

"I have no idea." Carmilla steals a glance at the flight attendant who is standing by the boarding gate. She's surrounded by angry passengers who bombard her with questions. Carmilla listens and picks up the words _congestion in air traffic_ and _half an hour, sir you do not need to shout please calm down._

"Half an hour."

"Well that sucks." Laura stands up and stretches, she looks around and puts her hands on her hips. She's wearing an oversized gray sweater with Silas U printed in front, her blue jeans and black chucks. "Well come on." She says, holding out her hand to Carmilla.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"Let's buy food, I'm hungry."

"We just bought breakfast 30 minutes ago." Carmilla says flatly as she tries to fight a smile.

Laura huffs and puts her hands back at her hips. "That was 30 minutes ago, I'm hungry again."

Carmilla is grinning now. They had a stack of pancakes, eggs, bacons and hashbowns and she's hungry again. Unbelievable. "You are not hungry, you're just bored."

"I'm not!"

"You are currently pacing around me in circles sweetie, that's a sign of being bored."

Laura stops pacing and turns towards Carmilla. "That's cause we've been here for 2 hours already, I've got nothing to do." she whines, her shoulders slumping.

Carmilla reaches out and takes Laura's hand. "C'mere," She says softly, tugging Laura towards her, Laura falls softly into her lap and Carmilla automatically wraps her arm around her waist. She plants a small kiss on Laura's neck, making the younger girl shudder.

"I can think of something we can do to pass the time." She whispers in Laura's ear.

"What?" Laura asks, her breathing rapid and her heartbeat slightly faster than normal, making Carmilla smile slyly. 24 hours ago they wouldn't even touch each other, now Laura's at her lap and she's planting kisses at her neck._ Funny how things work out_, Carmilla muses. She puts her hand under Laura's chin and brings their lips together. Laura tastes like strawberries and cookies, sweet and addicting, and Carmilla couldn't get enough of it.

"This is the second time we've kissed." Laura states as she breaks the kiss, her eyebrows furrowing. Carmilla notices her distraught expression, she takes her hand and intertwines their fingers together. "Yes, and?"

Laura looks down, her face blushing red. "Nothing, I-, nevermind."

"Hey, what is it?" Carmilla asks, confusion lacing her voice and features.

"It's just that," Laura stammers, still looking down. She sighs deeply and looks at Carmilla. "I don't know how we lasted without doing that for the past months."

Carmilla feels that fluttering feeling in her stomach, she smiles and laughs softly. "Wow, I'm that good huh?"

Laura punches her on the shoulder making her laugh harder. "Shut up." Laura mutters, folding her arms over her chest. Carmilla leans towards her and gives her a small peck on the lips. "Don't worry," She whispers, her lips still hovering over Laura's.

"We have all the time in the world to make up for it."

* * *

Laura's been staring at Carmilla for about five minutes now. She can't help it, there's just something about Carmilla's relaxed expression as she gazes out of the airplane window that makes Laura more smitten. Laura was originally assigned the window seat, but as they sat down she noticed Carmilla glancing at the window every now and then. And when Laura offered to switch places Carmilla gave her the biggest grin that she saw and the last piece of chocolate.

"Are you sure you don't want this seat?" Carmilla asks for the tenth time, not taking her eyes off the window.

"No it's fine," Laura answers, not taking her eyes off Carmilla.

"My view here is fantastic." Carmilla says excitedly as she snaps a picture of the clouds on her phone.

Laura still doesn't take her eyes of Carmilla.

"So is mine."

Carmilla doesn't answer but Laura can see a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Carmilla falls asleep 20 minutes later while holding her phone. Laura drapes a blanket over her and takes the absurdly expensive device from her hand. After a few minutes Laura starts fidgeting.

She's bored again.

Laura thinks of waking Carmilla up, but vampires need their rest too. Her eyes drift over Carmilla's phone in her hand and Laura smiles slyly.

Carmilla wakes up and discovers 100 selfies of Laura in her phone. Laura gives her a sheepish smile and stands up to go to the bathroom. She views one photo where Laura has her head tilted and she's sticking out her tongue.

Carmilla shakes her head and makes it her wallpaper.

* * *

**this is dedicated to all the flights i've been on that's been delayed. Which is actually 99% of them. Fuck you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yes! This is the last chapter in this series. Thanks to everyone who joined me in this crazy ride. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

**December 21**

"Is that it?" Carmilla asks, pointing to a black luggage moving towards their spot.

"No," Laura shakes her head. "Mine has one white stripe in front, that one has two."

Carmilla sighs and sits on her black plastic luggage. Of course they spotted Carmilla's luggage quickly as she was the only one who has a giant bat sticker on it, and besides that she took her duffel bag on the plane with her. But Laura's was harder, not only did she not put any sort of identification on it, the luggage was a black softside spinner that had like a hundred identical twins spinning around the carousel.

"Carm! Ooh I think that's it!" Laura points excitedly at another black bag about ten feet away from them.

Carmilla squints her eyes. "You sure cupcake? Look closely, it might have three stripes on it." She says teasingly, earning her a glare from Laura. Carmilla stands up and bends down the carousel, waiting until the bag is near enough for her to grab.

Laura's eyes drift over to Carmilla's backside that was hugged by her black skinny jeans.

_Shit. _Laura feels her mouth go dry.

Why did Carmilla have to wear those absurdly tight pants, with those boots, and that leather jacket. Oh and don't forget Laura's green scarf that really brings out those deep brown eyes that glints like topaz in the sunlight. _Seriously_, Laura thinks. _She could wear a garbage bag and she'd still look stunning._

"See something you like, Hollis?" Carmilla asks smugly, setting down Laura's luggage in front of her.

Laura's eyes widen and she shakes her head, a blush creeping in her cheeks from having been caught. She doesn't trust her voice so she stays quiet, which makes Carmilla chuckle.

"Well?" Carmilla says as she takes a step towards Laura, her voice smoky and her face smug. Laura wants to punch that stupid smirk off her face. "Shall we go or do you want to stare at my arse some more?"

Laura huffs and turns around, she quickly starts walking towards the taxi stand leaving behind a laughing vampire to catch up with her.

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes.

When Laura relayed her plan of bringing Carmilla to New York to her dad he had been skeptical. First, because he didn't know who Carmilla was, and second because New York is very far and very dangerous for two girls. It took Laura more than five pages of email to assure him that they can take care of themselves and that Carmilla is strong and can break anyone's neck with one hand. And that's because Carmilla is totally into martial arts and is not a vampire, no need to give her dad a heart attack.

After convincing him, Laura opened chrome to search for some cheap hotels. She was scrolling through the second page of Agoda when a notification appeared on her screen.

It was a new email from her dad.

_I don't know if you have someplace to stay but your Uncle Spielsdorf knows some people in NY and can get you a hotel room for free. Merry Christmas honey, be safe okay? Don't forget the bear spray._

* * *

"Holy shit."

When her uncle Spielsdorf said that he could get them a room at a hotel for free, Laura thought of a normal hotel, with normal rooms, and the occasional complains like a broken faucet or noisy neighbors. Instead, here they are standing in a Premiere Queen room at _The Quin_.

Carmilla lets out a low whistle behind her and makes a beeline for one of the queen beds. She lies down without taking her boots off and looks at Laura.

"Damn sweetie, are you hiding some kind of secret life from me? Don't tell me you're actually a princess or something."

Laura stays rooted at the entrance, thinking that if she moves all of this will disappear and she'll wake up from a dream. Shaking her head she closes the door and walks towards the middle of the room, her footsteps being muffled by the carpet, she observes the surroundings around her. Aside from the two queen beds, there is a flat screen TV, a mini bar, a coffee maker, and a bottle of Pérignon resting on a bucket of ice.

She stands in the middle of the room and puts her hands on her hips. _Unbelievable._

Carmilla clears her throat and Laura whirls around to look at her. She's lounging on the bed, propped up on her elbow and is eating an apple from the mini bar. She looks at Laura and arches her eyebrow. _Oh, that's right, she was asking a question._

Laura sits down on the edge of her bed, she runs her hands over the white sheets and looks at Carmilla. "No, erm- I'm not a princess I think." She scratches her head and looks at the TV. "My dad, uhm, I mean my mom, she's kinda from this really old powerful family from Europe so yeah. We kinda have small connections."

Carmilla scoffs and sits up. "Small? We are at a premiere room at a five star hotel in New York for free honey. This does not look like small connections." Carmilla takes a bite of her apple and chews for a moment. "So," She continues. "Europe? Where in Europe exactly?"

Laura racks for head, trying to remember all the stories her dad would tell her about her mom. "I'm not sure," She says after a moment. "Somewhere in Austria? I think."

"Austria?"

"Yes. Gee being 300 years old can sure take a toll on your hearing."

Carmilla laughs and throws a pillow at Laura who quickly ducks. "It's just that," Carmilla ponders, putting a hand under her chin. "I also came from an old powerful family from Austria." She says, her eyes twinkling.

Laura's eyes widen and she stares at Carmilla. "Oh, uh, do you think that uhm."

"That we're related?"

Laura nods, Carmilla lies back on the bed and stares at the ceiling. "I highly doubt that. Austria is 32,383 square meters and is populated by almost eight million people today. And even though during my time the population was fewer, the number of royal families residing in the area is quite a lot."

"Oh, that's good." Laura sighs in relief, she mimics Carmilla's position and lies on her own bed.

"What's good?"

"That we're not related." She says with a yawn, the exhaustion of the flight finally catching up on her.

"Why?"

"Because duh," Laura closes her eyes. "I wouldn't want you to be my grandma or anything, that'll be awkward."

Carmilla chuckles and it's the last thing she hears before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**December 22**

Carmilla's lounging on Laura's bed when she emerges from the shower. Laura rummages her bag for her comb and starts brushing her hair.

"Have you seen the shower? There's a seat inside. Perfect for your brooding needs."

Carmilla snorts and casts Laura with a dark gaze. "I saw it, but I had different things in mind with what to do with it that doesn't involve brooding." She says huskily, making Laura gulp.

"What kinds of things?" Laura croaks. Carmilla stands up and starts walking towards her, her eyes black with desire. Laura backs away until she hits the wall, Carmilla plants her palms on either side, trapping Laura, she leans close, close enough for their noses to touch. Laura's heart is beating like crazy now, Carmilla's close proximity stirring something inside of her.

"I can't say," Carmilla whispers, planting a kiss on Laura's jaw. "I do have my air of mystery to keep, cupcake." Then she suddenly backs away and makes her way to the bathroom, leaving Laura frustrated and confused.

* * *

Carmilla won't touch her when they get inside the museum.

At first Laura thought that she was just getting in one with the art so she let her be. But after finishing the Ancient Near Eastern Art gallery with Carmilla still refusing to touch her, she was getting agitated.

"Why won't you touch me?!" She blurts as they were walking through the European Paintings gallery.

Carmilla stops walking and fixes her gaze on Laura, they were standing in front of _A Study of a Young Woman._

"Because silly," She says teasingly. "You are not allowed to touch the masterpieces in a museum."

Laura smiles for the rest of the trip.

* * *

They're browsing the Greek and Roman Art gallery which was filled with sculptures made from marble and bronze, architectural artifacts and a humongous column in the middle.

"That's an Ionic column," Carmilla states, pointing to the massive object that's taking up most of the space in gallery. "Ionic columns symbolize an image of being civilized and learned, that's why most schools and museums use them." She points to the column by the doorway. "And that, is the Doric column."

"What's that?" Laura asks curiously, she's never been interested in architecture but Carmilla's voice can make any topic enjoyable. Heck she could talk about Looking for Alaska and Laura would still listen.

"They symbolize unity and power. They were modeled after the man so not really my thing." She adds, wriggling her eyebrows at Laura. "The third one is Corinthian." Carmilla continues as they check out the different artifacts. "Corinthians are used when a more extravagant design is wanted."

"That's you if you were a column." Laura says, her tongue poking out of her mouth. "All extravagant and glamorous."

Carmilla laughs. "Maybe that's why it's my favorite."

"I didn't know you had a nerd in you." Laura teases as they walk out of the gallery.

"Shut up I have a reputation to maintain."

* * *

They were walking at The Mall, the American elms forming a cathedral-like canopy above the pathway when they see him, a middle aged man wearing khakis and a thick jacket. He's standing next to a stall of flowers which housed blue tulips, yellow carnations, red lilies and other flowers bearing every color of the rainbow, contrasting to the whiteness of the snow covered surroundings.

"Hello!" He booms in a thick accent as he saw the pair approach. "Flowers, señora?"

"Hm," Carmilla puts her hand under her chin and looks at the array flowers in front of them. "Dame que uno, rosa y rojo." she says, pointing to something pink in the far left. Laura gapes at her, surprised at the sudden language switch. "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

_Did she-did she just speak spanish?_ Laura observes as Carmilla takes out her wallet and the vendor collects the flowers. _Okay that was kinda hot. _

The vendor finishes wrapping the flowers and hands them to Laura, pink carnations and red roses with the stems wrapped in brown paper. "Una flor bonita para la mujer bonita y su novia bonita." he says, flashing her a kind smile.

"Oh, no-" Carmilla stammers waving her hands as Laura takes the flowers. "Ella es no mi, uhh. Nevermind, Gracias" she says in a thick accent that makes Laura's knees weak.

The pair continues walking for a while when Laura breaks the silence.

"What did he say to me?"

Carmilla's brows furrow. "Nothing," she mumbles. "He just said that you were my beautiful girlfriend."

Laura doesn't answer. Is she Carmilla's girlfriend? Three days ago she's just her annoying roommate. Then they kissed and now they're in New York together.

_Jesus_, Laura suddenly panics_, I've never even asked her if she's the committed type._ _I mean for all I know she's one of those people who's allergic to relationships._

"It's true though," Carmilla's voice breaks Laura out of her reverie. "The beautiful part, I mean. You are beautiful, gorgeous even." She adds softly, looking at anywhere but Laura.

Laura smiles and takes Carmilla's hand, all her negative thoughts melting away as their hands touched. "And the other part?" She asks teasingly.

"What about it?"

"Is it also true?"

Carmilla bites her lip as she tries to fight back a smile, she laces their fingers together and looks at Laura.

"I think," she states, tightening her hold on Laura. "That I would like you to be my girlfriend. If you want of course."

Laura brings the bouquet to her face and hides behind it, her face as red as the roses. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend you jerk."

"Of course you would."

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

The sound of running water coming from the bathroom and the low volume of the TV plays in the background as Laura chats with LaFontaine on Facebook.

_Where's Carmilla?_

_Shower_, Laura types absently as she looks at who's winning in Cupcake Wars.

_Why aren't you in there with her? ;)_

Laura blushes and glances at the bathroom door, Carmilla left it slightly ajar and she could see her pants dangling by the handle.

_Why aren't you replying?_ The alert of the new message makes Laura snap her head back to her laptop screen.

_Don't tell me you went in there. Laura I didn't know you had it in you._

_NO! _Laura quickly types.

LaFontaine replies after 10 seconds. _Hahaha, anyway I gotta go. Me and my mom are having dinner at Perry's. x_

_Bye xx _

Laura signs out on Facebook and looks at the bouquet Carmilla bought her earlier. She placed it in an empty bottle of coke when they got back to their room. Pink carnations and red roses, a weird combination, she muses. She opens Google and types _flower meanings_ in the search engine and clicks the first link.

She stares at the website for five minutes. Her heart rate increasing rapidly as she clicks the pieces together. Carmilla knew what she was doing, Carmilla picked those flowers for a reason, and now Laura knows. She shakes her head and smiles, of course Carmilla would show that she cares in the most mundane way possible.

Laura stands up, she looks at the flowers one more time and takes off her shirt. She makes her way to the bathroom and discards her other garments along the way.

They use the shower seat in ways that Laura never imagined.

* * *

**December 23**

The hotel room is submerged in darkness and their bodies illuminated by the moon outside. They're lying on Carmilla's bed, bodies pressed together. Laura's turned to the side with Carmilla spooning her from behind, her hand tracing patterns on Laura's bare stomach.

"I like my body when it is with your body." She hears Carmilla whisper, her voice low and sultry, heating up Laura's insides like wine.

"I like your body. I like what it does," She continues, her hand travelling lower, making Laura's breath hitch.

"I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smooth ness and which I will-" She stops and kisses Laura's neck. "-Again and again and again kiss."

Her hand is now on Laura's navel, nails lightly scraping the skin. "I like, slowly stroking the shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh." She whispers, her hand suddenly in between Laura's thighs, making Laura gasp with pleasure.

Carmilla turns Laura around and hovers over her, she gazes at her with the intensity of a thousand suns, burning her skin with a passion she's never felt before. "And possibly I like the thrill," she cups Laura's cheek and moves her head closer. "Of under me you so quite new." Carmilla finishes, closing in the distance between them.

* * *

Laura wakes up three hours later. She dresses in her winter gear and heads out the door.

She finds the flower vendor and buys forget-me-nots for Carmilla.

* * *

Carmilla is quiet.

She's been quiet for a while now and Laura is getting worried. They're on top of the Statue of Liberty, inside her crown to be exact. Laura circles the perimeter of the crown before realizing that Carmilla has not moved from her spot by the window.

"Hey," She says quietly, wrapping her arms around Carmilla's waist.

"Hey," Carmilla answers back, not taking her eyes off the window.

"What's wrong?" Laura asks, her face scrunched up.

Carmilla takes a deep breath. "I jumped here," She says, her voice shaking with emotion. "I tried to jump, because I thought, maybe if I did then I wouldn't have to feel anything anymore."

Laura gasps, she tightens her arms around Carmilla and nuzzles her neck. Carmilla's brows are furrowed and her eyes are glassy, like she's trying to hold back the tears, and it breaks Laura's heart. She realizes that she'll do anything to not make Carmilla feel that way again.

"I carry your heart with me," She whispers, Carmilla looks at her with a raised brow as she recognizes the poem.

"I am never without it," Laura brushes Carmilla's bangs. "Anywhere I go you go, my dear. And whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling." She cups her face, gazing into those dark brown eyes that she has come to love. "I want no world. For beautiful you are my world, my true."

Carmilla leans into Laura's touch, her eyes closing. "And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant-" "-and whatever a sun will always sing is you." Carmilla finishes, a small smile on her lips.

"I'll never make you feel like jumping again." Laura promises, her gaze fierce.

"You won't."

* * *

Carmilla leaves Laura in their room and comes back a few hours later. She hands Laura a small velvet box with the word _Graff _engraved on the lid.

"Jesus, Carmilla." Laura's eyes widen with shock. "I can't take this."

Carmilla rolls her eyes and sits down next to Laura. "I realized I haven't gotten you anything. Besides the kiss."

"You also got me the flowers, and that's enough for me. It's the thought that counts." Laura argues, still holding the gift.

Carmilla takes the box from Laura and opens it. She takes out a slim watch engraved with diamonds and a black satin strap, the diamonds twinkling in the light as she moves it.

"Please?" She says softly, her eyes big. Laura sighs, she smiles a little because Carmilla and puppy dog eyes is just too cute.

"Fine."

Carmilla takes Laura's hand and straps the watch to her wrist. Laura laughs at how familiar this scene is.

"What?"

"You like strapping things into my wrist."

Carmilla smirks and winks at her, making her blush.

"So what exactly is this made of?" Laura asks, holding her hand in front of her as she examines the watch, afraid to touch it. Carmilla lies down and puts her hand behind her head.

"Diamonds, with a little bit of rubies and sapphires." She says nonchalantly. She feels Laura's shocked gaze at her so she adds "Really. It's nothing. I have too much money on my hands. If you'd ask me to buy this hotel I will in a heartbeat. Your heartbeat that is, cause I don't have one."

"Please don't."

"No promises, cutie."

"Ugh," Laura grunts. "No more presents okay? We've given each other our presents 2 days ago."

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Fine. But that applies to you too creampuff."

* * *

**December 24**

It's Christmas Eve.

Carmilla wakes up to the sound of Christmas carols on the TV and the smell of cinnamon cookies in the air.

"I bought some while you were sleeping." Laura says with a mouth full of cookies.

"What time is it?" Carmilla mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"1pm."

Carmilla grunts and rolls into her back, too early for a vampire to be up. She's starting to doze off when she feels something hit her back. She turns around and sees a present wrapped in red paper. She arches a brow at Laura who just grins back. "I know I said no more presents, but I just had to buy this."

She rips open the paper and pulls out a thick wool sweater. It's red and has white christmas-y patterns on it. Carmilla looks at Laura and says flatly, "This will ruin my reputation."

She puts it on anyway.

* * *

They were browsing a bookstore on 5th avenue when Laura sees it.

"Oh, I love this book." She says, picking it up from the shelf.

Carmilla glances at the book on Laura's hand, she's wearing the sweater Laura bought for her, and her leather jacket on top of it because she still is a bad ass after all. The familiar illustration of two hare's greeting her.

"Guess how much I love you?" She raises a brow at Laura, a small smile on her lips.

Laura shrugs, putting the book back. "I know, it's for kids. But when I was little dad would read it to me every night. I lost the copy years ago." She then pulls Carmilla towards the business section to look for books for her dad.

The line is long, with everyone doing their last minute Christmas shopping. The woman in front of them chats with Laura, complimenting on what a lovely couple they are. Carmilla slips a copy of the children's book in the middle of the pile while Laura isn't looking.

* * *

They open the Pérignon and buy a cake for Christmas Eve.

Halfway through the bottle Laura opens the TV and changes the channel to MTV. She sings her heart out to Chandelier, wrong lyrics slurring out of her mouth as she stands on top of a chair with the remote as her microphone.

Carmilla laughs until her sides hurt and takes a video of her.

* * *

**December 25**

New York is amazing, but New York at night, on top of the Empire State building is even better.

"You like it?" Carmilla asks, snaking an arm around Laura's waist.

Laura nods, not taking her eyes of the view. The sky, swirling with blacks and blues with gray clouds hazing over the city, a few stars twinkling amongst the night sky. The city spread in front of them, a concrete jungle going on for miles and miles until it meets the still blackness of the sea. The lights of the high rise illuminating the city like diamonds.

They were alone on the observation deck at the 86th floor at three in the morning. How Carmilla managed to get them in after hours, Laura doesn't know. And honestly with a view like this, she doesn't care.

"Well congrats, you just managed to make me commit my first crime of breaking and entering."

Carmilla smirks at her. "First? I think you have forgotten your little stunt at the library with ginger number one. Ms. Hollis I think you are a natural criminal." Laura smacks her on the arm, making the vampire laugh.

"Seriously though," Laura says flatly, turning around to look at Carmilla. "When people come back from a trip they usually bring magnets or shirts, not a criminal record."

"Don't worry, I have a law degree from Harvard, if ever you get caught Attorney Karnstein will come to the rescue."

Laura stops breathing as she thinks of Carmilla in court, wearing a power suit. A black blazer that brings out her curves, with a too tight pencil skirt, paired with stockings and stilettos. Laura shudders, maybe getting caught wouldn't be so bad.

"What are you thinking about?"

Laura blushes and looks away, back to the cityscape in front of them. "Nothing." She stammers. "Just making sure that I won't leave New York as a convicted felon." Carmilla snorts, burrowing her face in Laura's hair.

They stay quiet for a while. A comfortable silence lingering in the air as they drink in the view. After a few moments Carmilla clears her throat. Laura turns away from the view for the second time and fixes her gaze at Carmilla who was now taking something from inside her jacket. She hands Laura a square package, wrapped in brown paper. Laura raises her eyebrows at her.

"I know you said no more presents," Carmilla says, mimicking Laura. "But I just had to get this."

Laura takes the package, she tears the paper and finds the familiar cover of her favorite book staring back at her.

"Oh Carm," She says softly, flipping through the pages. She bites her lip and furrows her brows, deep in thought. After a few seconds she wraps her arms around Carmilla and pulls her down for a kiss, soft and gentle.

"I love you right up to the moon, you stupid vampire." She whispers as they break apart, her eyes still closed. She feels Carmilla tighten her hold on her. "Hm," Carmilla says, her mouth inches away from Laura's ear.

"Well I love you too right up to the moon." She says, kissing Laura's cheek. "And back."

Laura grins, she grabs Carmilla's collar and pulls her in for another kiss. Their eyes fluttering shut as their lips meet. Laura kisses her like there's no tomorrow, tasting chocolate, and the hint of blood, the taste so uniquely Carmilla, spreading warmth all over her body. Her arm tightens around Carmilla's neck as she sucks on her bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from the vampire. Eventually they break apart, Laura catches her breath as Carmilla gazes at her like she's seen the world for the first time.

Laura breaks the gaze when she realizes that it's snowing. Small clumps of snow, falling like confetti around them. Drifting lazily around the New York skyline and covering every inch of the surface into a pristine blanket of white.

She looks at the cityscape in awe, now even more majestic with the snow. She hears Carmilla chuckle beside her.

"We are kissing on the top of the Empire State building on Christmas day and it starts to snow. I'm starting to think we're in a big romantic movie." She says, making Laura laugh.

Laura takes Carmilla's hand. "If we're in a romantic movie, then this is the ending right? Girl gets girl, they kiss, fade to black and credits roll?"

Carmilla moves closer to her. "No," she whispers, their faces inches away from each other.

"This is just the beginning."

Start notes

So yes! This is the last chapter in this series. Thanks to everyone who joined me in this crazy ride. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. (See end notes for spoiler notes)

* * *

**\- the poems mentioned are "i carry your heart" and "i like my body when it is with your" both by E. E. Cummings**

**-I just used my very basic spanish skills so i apologize for any grammatical mistakes.**

**\- if you googled what the flowers meant bonus points for you. (writing that scene broke my heart)**


End file.
